


Esperança

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angustía, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Tristeza, conteudo sexual, felicidade, relacionamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Em um universo alternativo, aonde ninguém ligou para a Chloe no 3x23. Nesse versão Eva não aparece.Sim! Naquele momento deckerstar. Vocês já se perguntaram quem ligou para ela? Pode ter sido o Pierce/Caim, por que ninguém mais sabia que a Charlotte havia tinha falecido, só ele e o Amenadiel. O Amenadiel já tinha ido embora com a alma dela para a Cidade de Prata, e o Pierce/Caim avisou? A cena seguinte após o beijo o Amenadiel diz que vai buscar ajuda e já tinham ligado para a Chloe, ou seja, foi o Pierce. Talvez tenha sido. É isso, vamos começar com essa história.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Capítulo 1

Finalmente, _finalmente_ . Lúcifer tinha uma pequena esperança de que poderia ser felizes juntos, claro, iria ter suas desavenças, mas ele queria acreditar nisso.

Chloe se afasta e o encara durante um momento.   
"Você ...", ela pigarreia e começa novamente: "Você quer ir para a sua cobertura?"

Lúcifer congela com a sua pergunta, ela está realmente cogitando uma ideia del-deles fazerem _sexo?_ Chloe percebeu que Lúcifer se perdeu em seus pensamentos e estala os dedos na frente de seu rosto.

"Murmurar?" Lúcifer balança a cabeça e olha para frente.

"Lúcifer, você escutou o que eu disse?" Chloe pergunta.

"Sim e não, Detetive", eles riem e Lucifer olha para a Chloe com a alegria e esperança brilhando em seus olhos. "Poderia repetir?" Ela revira os olhos com carinho.

"Você gostaria de ir para sua cobertura? Minha mãe está com Trixie essa semana".

"E-Eu, você tem certeza?" _De mim, de nós._ Ele quase fala, mas hesita.

"Sim, Lúcifer. Tenho certeza", Chloe fala com convicção e Lúcifer percebe que ela está dizendo a verdade.

"Ok, vamos".

Chegando na Lux, Lúcifer abre uma porta do carro para Chloe que lhe oferece um sorriso simpático. Ele se perde um pouco no seu olhar, mas rapidamente se recompõe e oferece o braço para ela. Eles rapidamente chegam no elevador e Lúcifer aperta no botão para as portas se abrirem, entrando na cabine, Lúcifer aperta no nível da cobertura. Antes das portas se fecharem, Chloe está o empurrando contra a parede e o beijando.

Lúcifer se espanta no início, mas rapidamente retorna o beijo com a mesma intensidade. O elevador anuncia a chegada dos dois e eles tropeçam ao sair de dentro da cabine. Chloe tira seu paletó e o joga no chão. Ela vagamente lembra de um sonho antigo parecido com essa cena, mas rapidamente esquece ao sentir Lúcifer modiscando um pedaço de pele sensível perto de sua mandíbula, ela solta um gemido baixo.

Lúcifer beija seu pescoço e rapidamente chega na sua orelha e sussurra: "Tem certeza?" Chloe o afasta e olha diretamente nos seus olhos.

"Sim, Lúcifer. Eu tenho. Agora, por favor, cale a boca e me beije", ele sorri maliciosamente para ela e a obedece.

Chloe levanta uma perna ea coloca no quadril de Lúcifer para aproximar mais seus corpos. Ele percebe que estão no meio da sala e rapidamente um puxa para prende-la na sua cintura. Ela solta um grito de surpresa. "Espero que faça você gritar de outra maneira", Lúcifer diz e Chloe cora com o comentário.

"Não é hora de ficar tímida, Det-Chloe", ele solta uma risada e ela o acompanhada.

Ele os leva para o sofá e se senta com Chloe montada nele. Percebendo que estão com roupas de mais, Lúcifer rapidamente tira o seu sobre tudo e quando pensa em tirar sua camisa o telefone de Chloe toca.

' _Esse telefone,_ _tenho_ _vontade de quebra-lo!'_ Lúcifer solta um suspiro de desapontamento, mas se anima no momento seguinte quando Chloe não atende a chamada. Lúcifer sorri para ela e começa a tirar uma sua camisa.

Ele a beija novamente com mais desejo e luxúria. Quando Lúcifer começa a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo seu pescoço, o telefone toca novamente.

"Deixe-me desligar isto.", Ela pega o celular e diz: "Ah, é ... Desculpe, tenho que atender".

"Sim, claro", Lúcifer entende que isto é coisa provavelmente de trabalho, porém fica nervoso.

"Sim", Chloe solta um suspiro e sai de seu colo, lágrimas ameaçam cair de seus olhos. Lúcifer não entende, então pergunta:

"Detetive, o que foi?", Chloe desliga a chamada e rapidamente se levanta e coloca seu sobre tudo, e diz: "Charlotte foi encontrada morta".

Lúcifer congela "O que?" Chloe para e olha para ele com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Sim. Charlotte está morta".

Lúcifer se levanta e rapidamente coloca seu terno.

"Vamos", ambos entram no elevador e vão rapidamente para o carro. A viagem até o local é dolorosamente silenciosa.

Chloe sai do carro rapidamente e corre em direção a Charlotte, Lúcifer está logo atrás com uma expressão chocada. Ela se levanta chorando e vê Dan correndo e esbarrando em Lúcifer indo em direção a sua amada. Chloe se agarra em Lúcifer e ele coloca uma mão em sua cabeça.

Tudo passa como um borrão quando Lúcifer vê ele já está com Chloe fora de seus braços e no momento seguinte está agachando para pegar uma pena quase do tamanho do seu antebraço. Ele olha para a pena perplexo e percebe que provavelmente seu irmão recuperou suas asas, Lúcifer olha para o céu e apartir dali tudo se transforma em cinzas.

\---------------------------------

Lúcifer tem que acalmar Dan com sua fúria por ele não ter dito que era Pierce ou Sinnerman. Chloe não acredita que o Pierce é Caim até que ... O inesperado acontece. Ela vê seu rosto verdadeiro e dá um passo para trás.

"Detetive?" Lúcifer olha e percebe que ela está aterrorizada com algo, talvez seja por que ele matou Caim? Ela não esperava isso dele? Até que Lúcifer estica sua mão para impedi-lá de ir mais para trás e ele vê, os seus dedos, sua mão está toda vermelha, como se sofrido uma queimadura de terceiro grau.

Ele coloca suas mãos em seu rosto e olha aterrorizado por ela ter descoberto dessa maneira. Agora, Lúcifer sabe por que Chloe está olhando assim, com nojo, medo e repulsa. Antes que ela diga algo, ele já está com suas asas cobertas de sangue aberto. "Tudo bem, eu entendi. Adeus, Detetive", em um momento Lúcifer está lá, mas no outro não está mais.


	2. Capítulo 2

Chloe sai de seu congelamento e pisca várias vezes para ver se isso realmente é verdade, antes que ela possa falar algo, Lúcifer já tinha ido embora. 'É tudo verdade, esse tempo todo eu estava trabalhando com o diabo literal'. De repente algumas de suas conversas passam como um flashback na sua cabeça. 

'Lúcifer. Morningstar. É um nome artístico ou algo assim?' 

'Deus escolheu, receio'.

'Isto é real, não é?' 

'Detetive...Chloe, eu sou o diabo'. 

'Não, você não é. Não para mim'.

Chloe se lembra do beijo deles. 'Eu beijei o verdadeiro Diabo'. Ela por um segundo entra em pânico novamente, mas se lembra que ele é Lúcifer, o mesmo que teve uma noite de jogos com sua filha e a deixa pintar seu rosto, o mesmo que fez um baile particular só para ela, mas ele é o diabo, não é? O diabo não deveria ser mau? Ela sai dos seus pensamentos quando escuta sirenes chegando cada vez mais perto.

———————————————————————

Lúcifer colide com as portas de sua varanda, suas asas estão totalmente ensanguentadas, o branco tão brilhante que tinha antes não aparece mais nitidamente. Ele tenta se levantar, mas está sem forças e vontade de fazer isso. Lúcifer se lembra do beijo deles quando ela disse que ele não era o diabo, não para ela, mas claramente era uma mentira dado a maneira que ela olhou para ele. 

Depois que alguns minutos ou horas, ele não tem noção do tempo, Lúcifer se levanta e rapidamente descarta suas roupas. Ele rapidamente vai para o seu banheiro e se olha no espelho sua pele não está mais vermelha e calombos, batendo o punho na beirada da pia com uma força tremenda ela se quebra, ele bate no seu espelho e o parte em vários pedaços. 

Lúcifer olha para se mesmo e está com lágrimas nos olhos, mas se recusa a deixa-las cair. Entrando no seu chuveiro ele o liga e coloca a água mais fervente que pode, querendo se livrar de qualquer sujeira ele esfrega a sua pele até ficar avermelhada. 

———————————————————————

"Chloe?" Daniel a chama e a tira de seu transe, ela o olha com lágrimas nos olhos. "O que aconteceu?" 

"L-Lúcifer matou Pierce, mas foi legítima defesa. Ele tentou nos matar e-e...". 

"Tudo bem, Chloe. Você pode dar seu depoimento amanhã, ok? Teremos que chamar Lúcifer também". Daniel diz o nome de Lúcifer como se fosse um veneno, mas ela não diz nada. 

"Ok". Chloe vê Ella e percebe que ela está com algumas penas nas mãos. Rapidamente, Chloe está do lado dela. 

"Ella, essas penas sã-" Ella a corta no meio de sua frase. 

"Não sei, Chlo, vou para o laboratório analisa-las", a mente dela dispara e se lembra das asas de Lúcifer ensanguentadas e com várias penas ao redor dele. 

"Você certamente pode analisa-las amanhã certo?" 

"Eu estava pensando hoje, mas irei ter que analisar o resto das coisas, não faço a mínima ideia de quando irei terminar. Chloe, você está bem?", Chloe fica em silêncio durante um momento, mas responde. 

"Sinceramente? Não. Descobri coisas que me deixaram apavorada", dizendo isso, Chloe se lembra que terá que ir a cobertura avisar Lúcifer sobre suas penas, ela poderia simplesmente mandar uma mensagem, mas algo está dizendo para ela ir lá pessoalmente. 

"Ella?" 

"Sim?" 

"Eu vou sair", Chloe diz já andando para a saída, não deixando Ella responder adequadamente.

"Tudo bem, bom descanso!" Ella balança a cabeça em descrença e se pergunta o que realmente aconteceu. 

\-----

Lúcifer está sentado em seu piano juntamente com sua habitual bebida, ele está lá, mas não está tocando nada. Sem vontade de fazer nada, ele se levanta e praticamente se joga em seu sofá. Lúcifer está muito cansado, a vida toda foi basicamente rejeição, pelo seu Pai, pelos seus irmãos, sua mãe e agora a Detetive.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos e se levanta rapidamente indo em direção de seu armário. Lúcifer toma uma decisão antecipada, ele voltará para o Inferno. 

\-------——————

Chloe dirigi rapidamente em direção a cobertura. Ela está com medo e apreensão, mas repete diversas vezes a si mesma que ele continua sendo o mesmo Lúcifer de sempre. O Lúcifer que traz seu café do jeito que ela gosta, o Lúcifer que leva barras de limão, o Lúcifer que brinca com sua filha e tem receio de abraços. 

Estacionando, Chloe sai do carro e com passos rápidos chega ao elevador, ela hesita durante um segundo, mas mesmo assim aperta no nível da cobertura. 

––———————–––––––—–––—––—–——–———

Lúcifer está no seu armário encostando em uma das relíquias que ele tem: Sua armadura. Ela é prateada e feita de um metal resistente e couro, digna de um rei. Em uma de suas mãos ele está segurando uma espada. Debatendo mentalmente se deve vesti-la ou não. 

Decisão tomada, ele começa a vestir seu traje leal. Assim, como suas asas, Lúcifer não conseguiu se livrar de sua armadura pelo simples fato dela ser infinitamente mais difícil de destruir. Ele ignora o som do elevador anunciando a chegada de alguém e termina rapidamente as últimas tiras de sua armadura e coloca sua espada no seu devido lugar. Distraidamente, Lúcifer sai de seu armário e se depara com a última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver nesse momento. 

—————–—————–––———————————–

Chloe morde o lábio e tenta se acalma durante a sua viagem para a cobertura, parece uma eternidade até que o elevador se abre e solta seu habitual aviso de alguém chegando. Ela rapidamente entra e congela ao ver Lúcifer com uma espécie de armadura e espada antigas. 

"Lúcifer, e-eu...", Chloe começa, mas ele levanta a mão esquerda e a interrompe. 

"Eu estou indo para o Inferno, o lugar que nunca deveria ter saido. Já sei que você não me quer por perto, portanto", ele aponta para a varanda e caminha em direção a ela. Chloe fica em choque e não sabe o que dizer, mas se lembra que este é Lúcifer e corre em direção a ele.

"Lúcifer!" Ela pega o pulso dele e o vira. Ele tenta se soltar suavemente, mas Chloe não o deixa. 

"Você não pode ir embora! Você não está me dando escolha ou um tempo para eu assimilar tudo isso". 

"Eu não preciso saber que você me olha com nojo ou descrença, vou tirar esse tormento de nós dois e irei retornar ao meu trono". Ele diz em um tom de fim de conversa, mas Chloe não o deixa mais um vez. 

"Não! Eu preciso de um tempo, por favor, não vá. Você tem que deixar eu assimilar tudo isso, então, fique". Lúcifer pensa nas possibilidades, mas rapidamente as descarta. 

"Não, eu tenho que ir". Chloe o olha incrédula e fala com o seu tom mais elevado que puder.

"Não, você irá ficar. Não dou a mínima se você quer ir ou não. Quer dizer, eu era ateu, isso é muito. Agora eu sei que há um Deus e realmente existe tudo isso.", ela aponta para ele. Lúcifer hesita, mas aceita o seu ponto de vista. 

"Tudo bem, eu irei ficar", Chloe rapidamente se anima e diz: "Sério? Não irá mais fugir?" 

"Sim, irei esperar o seu tempo, Detetive", ele passa por ela e começa a tirar sua armadura. 

Chloe se lembra do que realmente veio fazer aqui. "Lúcifer, você precisa ir a delegacia prestar depoimento e precisamos dar um jeito com suas penas", ele congela e se vira lentamente. 

"Penas?" 

"Sim, das suas asas. Ella quer analisa-las em seu laboratório amanhã".

"Deixa-a", Chloe o olha com os olhos arregalados.

"Lúcifer!" Ele estremece com seu tom de voz e Chloe se arrepende e fala mais suavemente.

"Lúcifer, não podemos deixá-la, ela irá descobrir o que você realmente é", ele pensa novamente.

"E o que eu sou exatamente?" Lúcifer pergunta com um tom de desafio na sua voz. 

"O Diabo?" 

"Exatamente. Nunca menti para vocês sobre o que eu realmente era. Sempre contei a verdade, mas todos insistem em dizer que não sou o que realmente sou. Então, Detetive, você está com medo dela descobrir ou por você?" Chloe fica confusa durante um momento, mas se recompõe e começa.

"E-Eu, Lúcifer, eu não tenho medo de você e sim por você". Lúcifer a encara incrédulo e confuso. 

"O que?" Ele diz em um sussurro. Chloe lentamente se aproxima dele. 

"Isso mesmo, eu sei que você continua sendo o mesmo Lúcifer de sempre, o Lúcifer que traz meu café todos os dias, o Lúcifer que finge não gostar da minha filha, o Lúcifer que deixou a Trixie desenhar um pônei a sua bochecha...", ela para na frente dele e o encara, Chloe está pronta para terminar o seu discurso, quando ambos escutam o elevador anunciar a chegada de alguém.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ❤


	3. Capítulo 3

Dan sai do elevador e vê Chloe na frente de Lúcifer.

"É ... Lúcifer?" Dan coça a cabeça e aponta para o traje que Lúcifer está usando. "Cara, por que você está com uma armadura?" Ele começa a rir.

"Bem, Detetive _Douche_ . Eu estava voltando para o lugar que eu pertenço-", Chloe o interrompe.

"Lúcifer!"

Ele a ignora e continua "Mas a Detetive interrompeu arduamente isso".

"E qual seria o lugar que você pertence?" Ele diz debochadamente.

"Aonde mais? O Inferno, meu caro amigo", Dan olha para ele com a uma expressão debochada.

"Vamos, cara. Pare de graça. Eu vim para lhe levar na delegacia, sabe, prestar depoimento", Lúcifer encara Chloe durante uns segundos e sem tirar os olhos dela, ele diz: "Amanhã eu vou, Daniel. Tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver ", Dan solta uma risada novamente.

"Tipo, qual? Se culpar por coisas que você fez?" Chloe solta um suspiro trêmulo ao ver os olhos de Lúcifer brilharem com uma cor vermelha ardente. Ele se vira para o _Douche._

"O que exatamente você está se referindo?" Chloe diz o nome dele, mas novamente Lúcifer ignora.

"A morte da Charlotte é claro. O que mais? Você é o culpado disso, se tenha falado sobre _Pierce_ isso não teria acontecido!"

"Eu falei para vocês, mas ninguém me escutou, como sempre". Lúcifer cruza os braços no peito em um ato de defesa.

"Segundo Chloe, você disse que ele era Caim e não o pecador", Dan aponta o dedo no peito de Lúcifer.

"Dá no mesmo, ele, _Caim,_ continua sendo um assassino", Lúcifer coloca um veneno por trás de suas palavras e Dan explode.

"Aceite! Você a matou! Charlotte morreu por sua causa!" Lúcifer estremesse e seus olhos brilham em vermelho por um milésimo de segundo.

"Você acha mesmo que eu a matei? Ou será que você esqueceu que ela querendo ou não era uma mãe para mim!? Uma madrasta como vocês humanos dizem. Eu nunca faria isso! Gostava dela tanto quanto você a amava, então não diga isso!" Em um ato de fúria Lúcifer pega uma cadeira e a joga no chão com toda sua força e ela se espatifa, quando ele vai para cima de Dan, Chloe se intromete dando um basta nisso.

"Lúcifer! Chega! Dan, você tem que ir agora". Chloe apomta para o elevador e Dan tenta falar novamente.

"Dan! Vá agora!" Chloe grita e o detetive rapidamente sai da cobertura. 

Lúcifer está tremendo de raiva, como um mero mortal se atreve falar com ele assim? Esse humano não tem esse direito!

"Lúcifer? Você está bem?" Chloe toca em seu braço e Lúcifer se vira lentamente.

Seu rosto está mudando entre sua forma humana e demoníaca rapidamente, seus olhos estão piscando entre o vermelho escaldante e o marrom suave que Chloe tanto ama.

"Lúcifer, acalme-se, por favor", ela suplica.

"Como!? Como eu vou me acalmar, deixei um mero mortal gritar comigo e me culpar por coisas que não tenho culpa!" Ele grita e Chloe fica com uma expressão incrédula, mesmo ela tentando ajudá-lo, Lúcifer grita com a mesma como se fosse a culpada disso tudo.

Ele percebe que gritou com ela e rapidamente tenta se desculpar.

"Detetive, não foi minha intenção gritar com você, me desculpe, por favor", Chloe fica um minuto em silêncio e diz: "Tudo bem, Lúcifer. Todos estamos estressados".

"Não, não. Eu não deveria ter gritado. Det-Chloe, você é a última pessoa que quero magoar", ela vê a sinceridade em seu olhar e acena com a cabeça.

"E-Eu você vai ver como Trixie está, você vai para casa. Vejo você amanhã na delegacia?" Lúcifer oferece um sorriso que não chega aos seus olhos e a deixa ir. Chloe entra na cabine do e quando ele está quase se fechando, ela se vira e sorri para Lúcifer suavemente e percebe que ele está com lágrimas nos olhos.

Será um novo recomeço?


	4. Capítulo 4

Chloe entra na cena do crime e vai em direção a Ella que está abaixada examinando um corpo. Ela se perde nos seus pensamentos lembrando da noite anterior, de como chegou em casa esgotada fisicamente e mentalmente, depois de ver Trixie, ela tomou um banho e se jogou na cama com um único pensamento, que tem nome e sobrenome: Lúcifer Morningstar.

Ela sai dos seus pensamentos quando Ella a chama. "Hey, Decker".

"Oi, Ella. O que temos hoje?" Chloe escuta Ella divagar sobre o assassinato que ocorreu com uma moça de 28 anos, ruiva. Três tiros, um no peito, um na cabeça e outro na mão.

"Eu encontrei um fio de cabelo diferente da vitima, irei ao laboratório para ver o que descubro", Chloe acena com a cabeça, ela se vira pegando seu celular e clicando no nome do seu parceiro.

"Lúcifer?" Ouve um silêncio na chamada.

"Sim, Detetive", Lúcifer diz em um tom mais estridente que o normal.

Chloe franze a testa com o tom dele, mas balança a cabeça. "Temos um corpo, irei mandar a localização. Você vem?" Ela diz apreensiva.

"Claro, Detetive. Afinal somos parceiros", Chloe sorri para si mesma.

"Sim, somos. Estarei esperando", ela desliga a chamada quando Lúcifer se despede.

\----

Lúcifer está se arrumando na cobertura quando Maze aparece.

"Lúcifer!" Ele bufa irritado, mas a responde.

"Aqui, Maze", ela chega perto dele e olha diretamente para os seus olhos.

"O que aconteceu?"

"A Detetive aconteceu", Maze revira os olhos irritada, mas mesmo assim pergunta.

"O que houve?"

"Eu ia voltar para o Inferno-", ele não termina de falar pois seu celular toca. Lucifer sorri com o nome Detetive na sua tela.

"Lúcifer?" Antes que ele possa dizer algo, Maze pede explicações então Lúcifer muta a chamada rapidamente.

"Eu ia voltar para o Inferno, mas a Detetive apareceu. Feliz?" Ele desmuta a chamada, mas antes Maze lhe dá um soco fazendo sua voz ficar estridente.

"Sim, Detetive", ele diz com a voz estridente. Seus olhos brilham em vermelho quando toca o seu próprio rosto.

"Temos um corpo, irei mandar a localização. Você vem?" Ela diz apreensiva.

"Claro, Detetive. Afinal somos parceiros".

"Sim, somos. Estarei esperando", ela desliga a chamada quando ele se despede.

Lucifer se vira para Maze e diz com sua voz mais rouca que o normal.

"O que foi isso?!"

"Você tem que aprender a parar de me deixar de fora das coisas! Lúcifer! Você ia voltar para o Inferno sem me levar junto! Você sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ter ido para casa antes! Seu egoísta!" Maze grita com ele e antes que Lúcifer possa dizer algo, ela sai da cobertura o deixando sozinho.

_'Sou tão egoísta assim?'_

Com esses pensamentos ele chega na cena do crime e vai em direção ao corpo de uma moça ruiva de aparência jovem. "Hey, Luci...fer".

Ele ignora a tentativa de Ella com seu nome "Bom dia, Senhorita Lopez. Aonde está a Detetive?", Ella aponta para trás dele.

"Ah, bom dia, Detetive!" Lúcifer diz com um sorriso que não alcança seus olhos.

"Bom dia, Lúcifer".

Eles se cumprimentam e voltam para a delegacia aonde Ella os chama para o laboratório acompanhados por Dan.

"Bom o cabelo não é compatível com a vítima, mas sim com Marcos Volturi, um multimilionário. O cara tem as melhores coisas do mercado, câmeras, telefones, computadores e uma casa com segurança máxima". Ella diz com fascinação.

"Hum, eu conheço ele. Homem ganancioso e ambicioso", Lúcifer comenta.

"Uau", Chloe diz e pensa como irá fazer para ter alguma pista, mas antes que ela possa dizer algo a mais, Dan diz: "Eu tenho um plano", Chloe acena com a mão para ele continuar.

"Diga, Detetive Douche", Lúcifer diz com deboche ainda lembrando da noite anterior.

Dan o ignora, e fala: "Bom, o plano é simples. Enquanto vocês estavam na cena do crime, eu descobri que irá ter uma festa hoje a noite na casa do nosso supeito. E na lista dos convidados está Lúcifer Morningstar", Dan acena para ele e Lúcifer sorri debochadamente.

"E eu consegui as listas das festas anteriores, e descobri que cada convidado poderá levar três pessoas, pagando obviamente", Chloe o encara confusa.

"E o que isso tem a ver com todas as coisas que você disse?" Ela faz alguns gestos com a mão.

"Como eu disse o plano é simples. Enquanto eu e Ella conversamos com nosso querido anfitrião. Vocês dois conseguem algo na casa, não sei, deve a ver algum escritório ou algo do tipo com informações", Ella se anima com a ideia, Chloe pensa nas possibilidades que pode dar errado e Lúcifer, bem, Lúcifer fica apreensivo em ficar sozinho com a Detetive.

\------

Mais tarde os quatro estão a altura para uma festa como essa. Dan está com o seu terno azul escuro com uma camisa social branca, Lúcifer está com seu habitual terno preto com a camisa social branca e o bolso com um lenço vermelho, Chloe está com um vestido vermelho e Ella com um vestido azul. Todos combinando como casais.

Detetive Douche e Ella conseguem distrair o anfitrião enquanto Lúcifer e Chloe conseguem subir as escadas que dá acesso ao andar de cima. Ele fica tenso perto dela, mas aos poucos vai relaxando.

Eles abrem porta por porta e vasculham rapidamente alguma evidência.

A última porta está trancada e Lúcifer tem que fazer o seu "mojo" com portas. Chloe ri do pensamento, mas se recompõe quando ele a olha confuso.

"Nada, vamos continuar", depois de algum minutos, Chloe acha um contrato com o nome da vitima constando que a mesma devia muito dinheiro para Marcos.

"Lúcifer, achei um contrato", Chloe fala baixo e ele se aproxima, mas Lúcifer esbarra em um vaso o fazendo cair no chão e se quebrar.

E todos sabem, aonde os convidados acham que isso foi um baque de algo quebrando, Marcos acha que tem algum terrorista ou inimigo no andar de cima.

"Quem está aí em cima?!" Ella e Dan tentam convence-lo que não é nada, mas Marcos não os deixa dizer nada enquanto sobe as escadas.

"Lúcifer!" Chloe grita baixinho e o repreende, ele a olha com um olhar de desculpas. Ela tenta pensar em algo rapidamente, mas não consegue.

Lúcifer olha para a parede e depois para a porta, mas balança a cabeça negativamente.

Chloe percebe, "Você tem um plano", ela não pergunta e sim afirma.

"Sim, mas você não vai gostar", Lúcifer a avisa e ela realmente não vai gostar.

"Diga".

"Você confia em mim?" Ele a pergunta e Chloe prende a respiração. Ela confiava nele?

A resposta era sim, ela o confia sua vida.

"Sim", no momento seguinte Lúcifer está a prendendo contra a parede e batendo seus lábios contra os dela. A princípio, Chloe tenta se afastar, mas rapidamente pensa que quando Marcos aparecer, ela pode inventar alguma desculpa de casal ou algo do tipo. Ela realmente não teria aceitado se ele tivesse dito.

Chloe sai de seus pensamentos, quando Lúcifer morde o seu pescoço e ela solta um pequeno gemido.

Ela o sente sorrir contra o seu pescoço e Lúcifer volta a beija-la com mais desejo e objetivo. Ele segura a sua perna e a puxa para cima encaixando seus sexos vestidos, a outra mão vai para a sua nuca. Chloe coloca suas mãos em seu paletó e o tira. Eles gemem no beijo.

Lúcifer tira um lado da alça do seu vestido e começa a beijar e morder a sua clavícula descoberta. Chloe coloca as mãos em seus cabelos e o puxa. Ela geme abertamente com a sensação.

Nenhum dos dois escutam a porta ser aberta e continuam com os beijos, Ella e Dan estão com as bocas abertas e incrédulos vendo seus colegas de trabalho se atacando. Claro, todos sabiam da tensão sexual existente entre Chloe e Lúcifer. Marcos grita para as "crianças" pararem, mas nenhum dos dois presta atenção.

Chloe está desabotoando a camisa de Lúcifer quando o mesmo olha para o lado e congela.

Ela para o trabalho que está fazendo para ver Ella, Dan e...Marcos. Chloe cora e rapidamente sai dos braços de Lúcifer e começa a ajeitar sua roupa e cabelo.

Lúcifer bota sua camisa e seu paletó na frente de suas calças para disfarçar o volume existente ali.

"Poderiam explicar o que é isso na minha festa? Senhor Morningstar, por favor", ele pede explicações para Lúcifer, mas quem responde é Chloe.

"Veja é nosso aniversário de um ano, só queríamos um tempo a sós", ela enlaça o seu braço com de Lúcifer tentando ser convincente e ele não diz nada.

"Lúcifer Morningstar namorando, essa é nova. Tudo bem, mas saiam daqui por favor. Este é meu escritório", antes de sair Chloe pega o contrato.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, vou trazer o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível.


	5. Capítulo 5

Chloe e Lúcifer não falam nada no caminho.

Ella e Dan estão sussurrando sobre o acontecimento, ele é um pé no saco dizendo que foi errado, Lúcifer não é o cara certo para Chloe e Ella tenta mudar o pensamento de Dan dizendo que a vida é dela e que ele não é melhor que o Lúcifer.

É um bom argumento e o Detetive Douche pensa nisso, mas continua um pouco hesitante.

"Bom, conseguimos achar um contrato com o nome de nossa vítima, espero que ajude no caso." Chloe quebra o silêncio.

"Ok. Bom trabalho Decker! E Lúcifer!" Ella diz alegremente e Dan os agradece.

"Bom, nos vemos amanhã na delegacia?" Lúcifer acena com a cabeça em confirmação e Chloe mumurra em confirmação.

Ella vai com Dan e se despede dando um abraço nos dois. O consultor, como sempre, estremece e dá tapinhas desajeitados nas costas dela.

O silêncio constrangedor cai sobre eles e a culpa devora o ser de Lúcifer.

"Detetive, eu-".

"Lúcifer-", eles falam ao mesmo tempo e Chloe bufa divertida.

"Você primeiro, Lúcifer", ele pensa em argumentar sobre que ela é uma dama e deveria falar primeiro, mas a culpa não o deixa.

"Detetive-eu...peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento, não irá mais ocorre, mas foi a única coisa que eu pensei na hora e deu certo...", ele acena vagamente com a mão e Chloe acena com a cabeça apreensiva.

"Não, eu...tudo bem, Lúcifer." Ele a olha surpreso.

"Tem certeza, Detetive?"

"Sim. Agora, deixando os acontecimentos de lado, quer que eu lhe deixe na Lux?"

"Não, Detetive. Obrigado", ele nega e Chloe pensa em insistir, mas Lúcifer já está andando para a direção oposta.

Chloe não sabe o por que, mas sente que sua conexão foi cortada entre eles, assim como o seu coração.

De repente uma lâmpada acende em sua cabeça.

_Ela ama Lúcifer Morningstar e_ _não_ _sabe como enfrentar isso._

\-----

"Seu idiota, eu disse que não deveria ter uma evidência que eu a matei!" O chefe grita e o capanga se encolhe.

"Chefe, eu vi e limpei tudo." Ele diz em pânico, temendo pelo pior. Tentando se encolher, mas sua altura não deixa.

"Então como o contrato dela sumiu do meu escritório? Eu ia rasga-lo. Só eu tenho a senha do meu escritório! Como sumiu?" De repente a engrenagem gira em sua cabeça.

Aqueles dois. Lúcifer Morningstar, o dono da boate e aquela garota....a sua namorada. Foram os únicos a entrar no seu escritório, Marcos não pensou na hora, mas só ele consegue entrar no escritório por conta da senha que tem na porta.

Ele deveria saber daquela desculpa esfarrapada de aniversário de um ano.

Vingança corre pelo seu ser. Marcos irá pessoalmente intimida-lo, a vingança se come em um prato frio.

"Saia da minha frente antes que eu o mate por sua incompetência! Volte aqui só quando eu chama-lo, vou precisar de você hoje a noite!"

Ele comanda e arquiteta um plano na sua cabeça.

\----

Lúcifer chega na Lux e sobe diretamente para a sua cobertura. Amenadiel está o esperando de prontidão.

"Irmão! Ao que devo a honra da sua presença?" Ele diz debochadamente e passando por Amenadiel.

"Luci, o que houve?"

"Já lhe disse. A Detetive descobriu o que eu sou", ele diz com descrença e Amenadiel sente que é algo a mais.

"Irmão, o que _houve?"_ Ele pergunta novamente.

"Eu não sei! Não sei, Amenadiel! Esse sentimento estúpido no meu peito, eu não entendo!" Lúcifer grita perdendo o mínimo de paciência que ele tinha nesta noite.

Amenadiel ri e quase bate no rosto de seu irmão estúpido, todos dizem que Lúcifer é apaixonado por Chloe, mas o próprio nunca percebeu.

"Pergunte no fundo do seu ser, que sentimento _estúpido_ é esse? Talvez você tenha sua resposta", o anjo de Deus passa por ele e diz do elevador.

"Você consegue, Luci!"

Lúcifer fica confuso e atordoado por seu irmão rir dele com tanta vontade.

_Que sentimento é esse? Por que eu me sinto assim com ela_ _?_

_E a luz estala na sua_ _cabeça_ _._

_Lúcifer_ _Morningstar apaixonado por um mortal!_

Lúcifer começa a rir na sua cobertura e se pergunta como isso aconteceu.

\-----

No dia seguinte na delegacia, Lúcifer cumprimenta Chloe normalmente, pelo menos com as palavras, por que com os olhos...

"Bom dia, Lúcifer. Você está bem?" Ele abre a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saem.

"Gente! Temos uma pista." Ella diz animadamente e eles vão para o laboratório dela.

"Voltei na cena do crime e encontrei...Ha! Um celular deixado para trás!" Ella levanta o celular como se fosse um prêmio.

"Ella, como a equipe deixou passar isto?"

"As vezes, nós deixamos passar algo e eu sempre volto para ver", a Cientista explica e Chloe acena com a cabeça.

"O telefone é da vítima ela ligou várias e várias vezes para Marcos e-" (Ela clica nas mensagens) "-existem muitas mensagens de outro número sobre ameaça de morte, entre as mensagens desconhecidas existe um endereço."

"Mande o endereço para o meu celular. Lúcifer e eu iremos investigar."

"Chlo, segundo o contrato ela devia muito dinheiro para ele, provavelmente esse o motivo da morte."

"Parece que temos nosso principal suspeito na linha, Detetive." Lúcifer diz alegremente e Chloe sorri para ele.

"Ok. Obrigada, Ella."

\----

Ambos entram no carro e um silêncio pesado cai sobre eles.

A viagem é constrangedora, Chloe lança olhares para Lúcifer o tempo todo e ele só olha para janela, evitando de olha-lá. Ela tenta iniciar uma conversa diversas vezes, mas assim que abre a boca a fecha na mesma hora.

\----

Chloe bate na porta do número desconhecido da vítima, mas eles não escutam nada.

Ela bufa e se vira dando de cara com Lúcifer, Chloe prende a respiração com o quão perto ele está, mas balança a cabeça.

"Bom, aparentemente não tem ninguém", ela diz e bufa novamente irritada.

A Detetive passa pelo seu parceiro, mas ele não a segue e dá um passo a frente abrindo a porta. Chloe escuta o som e se vira.

"Lúcifer, nem temos um mandado." Chloe o repreende, mas seu consultor a ignora entrando no apartamento.

N/A: Sim, as mesmas palavras que Chloe diz no episódio 502 para o Michael.

Chloe o segue e diz: "Ok. Vamos ser rápidos", ela declara e eles começam a vasculhar.

Em cima de uma mesa tem um pouco de cocaína e maconha. Lúcifer coloca o dedo na cocaína e a bota dentro da boca.

" _Lúcifer_ _."_

_"_ O que? É das boas." Ela olha para ele com olhos raivosos, mas com uma pitada de diversão.

O apartamento em si é bem bagunçado, roupas jogadas pelos cantos, sapatos e cd's no chão.

Ao lado da televisão barata existe um armário pequeno, Chloe o abre e não encontra nada.

De repente ela escuta o som da porta se abrindo e rapidamente puxa Lúcifer para dentro do armário. O espaço é pequeno, os fazendo ficar colados. Lúcifer respira profundamente e Chloe solta um suspiro.

Ela tenta se inclinar um pouco para ver o que está acontecendo, mas acaba quase batendo na porta, Chloe disse _quase_ por que Lúcifer a segurou firme contra o seu corpo.

"Cuidado, Detetive", ele sussurra contra o seu ouvido sem fôlego e Chloe estremece.

Ela se firma e Lúcifer tira seus braços de sua cintura e se cola o máximo que consegue na parte de trás do armário, mas por sua altura não tem sucesso.

Chloe escuta o som da TV ligando.

_'Ótimo,_ _simplesmente maravilhoso'._

Ela tenta ficar mais confortável e Lúcifer reclama: "Detetive, poderia, por favor, parar de se mexer", a respiração de Chloe fica presa ao sentir algo duro pressionando a sua bunda.

"Desculpe, eu não consigo me controlar perto de você", ele confessa e Chloe fica sem palavras ao escutar esse confissão dele.

Ela tenta olhar novamente e vê um rapaz de mais ou menos 25 anos, cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, mais ou menos a altura de Lúcifer.

' _Boa.'_

Sem querer, Chloe balança os quadris e seu parceiro solta um gemido baixo ofegante. Ela congela e tenta se concentrar, ficar excitada agora não irá ser bom para nenhum dos dois. Já basta o seu parceiro.

Finalmente a TV é desligada e vozes são escutadas, a porta se abre e fecha. Chloe solta um suspiro de alívio saindo do armário.

Lúcifer sai logo atrás dela e Chloe se vira para ele olhando para a sua ereção evidente. "Detetive, eu-"

Ela se aproxima dele e toca no seu abdômen. Lúcifer se contrai instantaneamente.

"Vamos, Lúcifer", Chloe dá a ele um sorriso brincalhão e passa pela porta.

Lúcifer solta uma risada sofrida e tenta se acalmar. Depois de uns minutos ele a encontra no carro.

Chloe liga o motor e olha para o colo de Lúcifer e depois para os seus olhos sorrindo. 

Ela sente que as coisas provavelmente irão melhorar.

\----

Eles chegam na delegacia e Chloe vai em direção a equipe dizer como era o rapaz, mas sem informar como conseguiriam.

A equipe monta um perfil e rapidamente acha um nome: Laurent Milan, 25 anos, um metro e oitenta e nove de altura, cabelos escuros e olhos verdes.

\----

"Detetive? Conseguiram achar alguém?"

"Sim, Laurent Milan, ele se encaixa na descrição", Lúcifer estava tomando café com seu habitual whisky, mas Dan bate nele o fazendo derrubar por sua roupa, os olhos dele brilham em vermelho por um segundo.

"Oh, cara. Desculpe, Lúcifer." Dan parece realmente arrependido e ele acena com a cabeça aceitando o pedido de desculpas.

"Detetive, podemos ir a cobertura? Quero mudar meu terno."

"Sim, claro. Temos tempo." Chloe ri um pouco de Lúcifer, mas se recompõe. Eles entram no elevador.

"Minha desgraça diverte você, Detetive?" Lúcifer sorri para ela.

"Um pouco." Ele se aproxima dela. "Você é maldosa", Lúcifer toca no nariz dela. Chloe tira a mão dele e aponta o dedo no seu peito "Não toque no meu nariz!" Ela diz divertida.

Eles saem do elvadro e entram na viatura indo em direção a Lux.

\----

O elevador anuncia a chegada deles e Lúcifer rapidamente sai de dentro dele com Chloe no seu calçado.

"Detetive Douche, maldito!" Ele exclama e tira seu paletó.

"Detetive, eu vou trocar de roupa, um segundo. Sente-se, pegue uma bebida se quiser." Chloe acena com a cabeca e senta no sofá.

Em literalmente em segundos, ele sai com um terno novo e impecável.

"Como você...", ela suspira e Lúcifer diz: "Sou o diabo, Detetive!"

"Ah, claro", como se isso explicasse o fato dele trocar de roupa em segundos. Ela bufa divertdia.

"Diabo em", nesse momento eles escutam o elevador se abrindo e saindo dali....

Marcos Volturi e...Laurent Milan?

"Hum, Marcos, ao que devo o prazer?" Lúcifer se coloca na frente dela sentindo perigo. 

"Você. Você e sua namorada roubaram o contrato de uma das minhas...privilegiadas. Eu quero ele de volta!" Ele puxa a arma e aponta para a barriga de Lúcifer. O Dibao levanta as mãos em rendição e começa um diálogo com ele.

"Marcos! Que tal um acordo?"

"Não quero um acordo! Eu quero o _meu_ contrato!" Ele grita com Lúcifer.

Chloe vê Laurent puxar outra arma e se aproveita da distração dos dois e puxa a sua atirando na barriga de Laurent. 

Marcos escuta o som e se assusta atirando acidentalmente em Lúcifer. Ele não tinha intenção de mata-lo por mais que queira.

Ele rosna dolorosamente e cai no chão.

Chloe rapidamente prende Laurent e atira npenasrnas de Marcos quando o mesmo tenta fugir.

Ela corre para o seu parceiro ferido. "Lúcifer!"   
  
Chloe grita seu nome e rapidamente pressiona a ferida com uma mão "Aqui é a Detetive Decker, envie uma ambulância e reforços o mais rápido possível para a Lux."

Ela desliga e se concentra em Lúcifer. Chloe escuta Laurent e Marcos com gemidos de dor, mas não liga.

"Não era assim que eu imaginava você gritando meu nome, Detetive", Lúcifer brinca e sorri com os dentes brilhando com sangue.

Chloe sorri, mas entra em pânico gritando o nome de Lúcifer quando o mesmo desmaia.

\----

Estava brincando com a Detetive, mas agora estou me sentindo flutuando em algum lugar.

Eu...eu estou morto? Escuto a voz da Detetive me chamando, mas parece tão longe.

Lúcifer perde a consciência aos poucos deixando uma Chloe desesperada para trás.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤


	6. 6

Chloe coloca os dedos no pescoço de Lúcifer e verifica sua pulsação...e nada.

"Não, não, não! Lúcifer, não! Seu maldito! Volte, Lúcifer Morningstar! Acorde!"

Os paramédicos tiram Chloe de cima de seu parceiro e começam a reanimação-

"Hora da morte 19:40", ela chora e fica parada olhando para o seu parceiro declarado morto. Um dos paramédicos injeta um calmante a fazendo dormir.

\----   
Amenadiel sente a energia de Lúcifer desaparecer completamente, ele fica paralisado, mas balança a cabeça e some em um par de segundos.

"Amenadi-", Linda ouve o som de penas e corre para a sala com Charlie.

Ele simplesmente sumiu, foi embora, sem nenhum rastro. Ela franze a testa e tem certeza que algo está acontecendo.

\----

Lúcifer voltou para o Inferno e está no hell loop, revivendo e revivendo a morte de seu irmão. Ele está cansado, ele quer sumir. Todos o culpam, afinal, ele é o Diabo, não merece final feliz.

"Uriel, me desculpe...", sua cabeça parece que vai explodir quando se encolhe em um canto.

_'Você o matou, você é um assassino, sofra!'_

Lucifer grita desesperadamente, mas ele se perde em sua culpa, sua punição.

Afinal, ele merece aquilo.

\---

Chloe acorda lentamente escutando vozes, ela pisca várias vezes e se senta na cama de hospital.

Dan vem correndo para ela e aperta sua mão.

"Hey, você está melhor?" Chloe nega e começa a chorar.

Ela nem confessou o seu amor e ele foi embora, talvez, para sempre. Logo agora, que estava dando tudo certo entre eles.

"Chloe, acalma-se, eu sinto muito." Ele diz gentilmente.

"Eu não consigo, Dan. Ele é o maldito diabo! Ele não pode morrer!" Ela grita e se arrepende.

"Desculpe, não queria gritar com você, mas-", ela não termina de dizer por que Amenadiel aparece no quarto.

"Chloe, o que aconteceu?"

"Lúcifer. Lúcifer morreu." Ela diz e Amenadiel abre a boca em choque.

"Como?"

"Eu estava perto dele e-e atiraram na sua barriga, eles não chegaram a tempo, ele perdeu muito sangue e-", o anjo acena com a cabeça.

"Daniel, você poderia sair por um segundo? Quero conversar com Chloe." Dan tenta retrucar, mas ela aperta seu braço e lhe lança um olhar doloroso.

Ele sai da sala e Amenadiel pega as mãos de Chloe com um sorriso suave, mas por dentro ele está sofrendo tanto quanto ela.

"Eu vou tenta-lo trazer de volta. Ok? Provalmente ele voltou para o Inferno, irei verificar", Chloe acena com a cabeça e Amenadiel desaparece envolto de penas.

\----

"Dan? Aonde está Lúcifer?" Maze aparece do nada e pergunta.

"Ele morreu, Maze", ela abre a boca.

"Que? Ele é o senhor do Inferno! Eu não aceito isso!" Maze corre para a sala aonde deixam os corpos mortos e procura Lúcifer abrindo-os rapidamente. Ela encontra o corpo dele e grita: "Volte! Você não pode me abandonar de novo!" Maze espera uma reação, mas não recebe nenhuma.

"Lúcifer! _Porra,_ você é o senhor do Inferno! Levante-se", nessa hora aparece dois enfermeiros a tentando tirar lá de dentro.

"Tirem as mãos de mim! Humanos estúpidos", ela torce a mão de ambos os fazendo gritar e sai correndo. Dan olha tudo em completo choque e balança a cabeça em descrença, ele pode não gostar de Lúcifer, mas sua morte trouxe várias repercussões.

\----

Amenadiel desce ao Inferno e encontra a porta aonde seu irmão provavelmente está revivendo a morte de Uriel.

Ele toca na maçaneta, mas dois demônios aparecem.

"Saiam da minha frente!" Amenadiel grita com toda potência da sua voz, mas eles não o escutam e partem para cima dele.

Um dos demônios tentou chutar no estômago do anjo de Deus e o outro na sua cabeça, ele rapidamente desvia dos dois.

Entre pontapés e socos, Amenadiel conseguiu derrubar um dos demônios o fazendo desmaiar.

O outro ainda está lutando fervorosamente contra ele. Amenadiel tem seu nariz quebrado e suas roupas ensanguentadas. 

Suas asas estão faltando algumas penas.

Ele consegue dar um soco no último demônio o fazendo cair no chão, Amenadiel desfere golpes até o demônio desmaiar em seus braços. Ele pega os dois demônios e os joga para o lado.

Finalmente.

Ele suspira e entra na porta que está seu irmão.

Lúcifer está encolhido em um canto com as roupas sujas de sangue e poeira.

"Luci...", ele não levanta a cabeça imediatamente.

"Irmão...", Lúcifer levanta a cabeça encarando-o, ele franze a testa.

"Ir-irmão?" Ele pergunta e Amenadiel estende a mão.

"Vamos, Chloe está o esperando. Eu demorei alguns anos para acha-lo", Lúcifer o encara e seus brilham em vermelho.

"Eu não posso, estou envolto a minha culpa! Além disso, eu mereço isso", ele quase grita e se levanta.

"Luci, você não tem culpa pelo o que aconteceu. Uriel não deveria ter descido para a Terra e o ameaçado", Amenadiel diz.

"Como? Eu poderia ter achado outra forma! Nosso irmão não merecia aquilo", Lúcifer está com lágrimas nos olhos, mas é muito orgulhoso para derrama-las.

Amenadiel chega perto de Lúcifer e finge que vai abraça-lo, mas acaba dando um soco em seu irmão o fazendo desmaiar.

Ele o carrega e voa em direçãoa Terra com sua alma.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe pelo capítulo curto, mas minha semana está horrível, não consegui escrever mais que isso ;)


	7. Capítulo 7

Quando Chloe foi liberada do hospital ela foi diretamente para a delegacia.

"Dan? Aonde está Marcos e Laurent?" Chloe o pergunta nervosa e mordendo os lábios.

"Eles foram presos. A sentença não deu a opção de fiança. Descobriram provas o suficiente contra os dois. Marcos confessou que mandou seu capanga, Laurent, matar a garota pelas dívidas e mais o assassinato de Luc-do nosso consultor civil...", os olhos de Chloe se enchem de lágrimas e Dan a abraça com força, "Sinto muito, Chlo", ela assente com a cabeça e ele se afasta apertando seu ombro. "Vá para casa", ela se levanta pegando as chaves do carro, "Fique com Trixie?" Ele assente e Chloe vai embora.

No caminho, ela começa a chorar pensando em Lúcifer. Amenadiel não deu nada, nenhuma dica.

Quando ela percebe está na frente da Lux, Chloe debate se deve entrar ou não.

Seu telefone toca e o nome do seu macaquinho aparece na tela.

"Hey, macaco", Chloe fica nervosa com a ligação de sua filha, mas respira fundo.

"Mamãe!" Trixie diz com uma voz animada e Chloe suspira ao perceber que Dan não lhe contou ainda.

"Olga está com você?"

"Sim, estamos fazendo bolo de chocolate", ela suspira de felicidade.

"Só não coma muito, macaco. Seu pai irá ficar com você hoje, ok?" Trixie concorda sem hesitar e se despede de sua mãe.

Chloe suspira e acaba entrando no elevador para a cobertura. Ela franze a testa ao escutar vozes quando chega lá.

\----

Lúcifer se sente flutuando, mas...ele está com um incômodo, parece que alguém está chamando o seu nome ou...Apelido?

"Luci", alguém bate no seu braço, parece que ele está em uma cama...

"Luci!" O Diabo acorda abruptalmente e se senta.

Ele balança a cabeça e olha para o seu irmão.   
"Amenadiel? Eu-", as memórias voltam e Lucifer dá um soco em seu irmão.

"Luci!" Ele grita para o seu irmão e coloca a mão no seu olho.

"Isso foi por você ter me dado um soco, seu idiota!" Amenadiel o olha indignado.

"Lúcifer?" Ele escuta a voz da Detetive o chamando e se vira para vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos. Lúcifer se levanta da cama e mumurra o nome dela.

"Chloe...", ela o abraça e enterra o rosto no seu pescoço, as lágrimas caem livres pelo seu rosto manchando o seu peito.

"L-Lúcifer, você voltou! Quando? Você está bem?" Ela segura seu rosto com as mãos.

"Eu acordei agora"; ele sorri para ela e Chloe prende a respiração. Amenadiel tosse falsamente chamando atenção de ambos.

"Eu vou ver como está Linda, ela deve estar preocupada com o meu sumiço", Lúcifer assente com a cabeça e aperta o antebraço de seu irmão.

"Obrigado, irmão", Amenadiel sorri e sai sem dizer uma palavra. Ambos escutam as portas do elevador se fecharem.

Chloe o olha novamente. "Eu-", Lúcifer coloca um dedo em seus lábios.

"Você está melhor, Detetive?" Ela não diz nada, apenas o beija.

\----

Maze aparece na casa de Linda com lágrimas nos olhos, ela é um demônio não deveria chorar.

"Maze?" Linda engasga o seu nome quando vê sua amiga abatida, rapidamente coloca o seu filho em seu berço e guia Maze para o sofá.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Lúcifer...Lúcifer morreu", ela diz e Linda a olha chocada.

"O que? C-Como? Como isso aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei, Daniel me disse que ele tinha morrido!" Maze grita e Linda a abraça, ela nunca viu sua amiga desse jeito.

"Deve ser por isso que Amenadiel sumiu...", ela sussurra e liga os pontos. Provavelmente ele procurou Chloe e vai dar um jeito de trazer Lúcifer de volta. Linda sorri com a possibilidade.

"Amenadiel? Isso! Eu tenho que procura-", Maze se interrompe quando escuta a porta da frente se abrir e fechar, ambas olham para a escada e veem Amenadiel parado com um sorriso no rosto.

"Amenadiel o que houve? Por que está com o olho roxo?" Ele anda em direção a elas e se senta.

"Lúcifer me bateu. Ele morreu por que protegeu Chloe, eu o trouxe de volta. Nesse momento ele está na cobertura com ela", Maze se levanta e mostra suas facas as balançando.

"Vou dar uma lição nesse idiota!" Ela grita e marcha em direção a porta, mas Amenadiel a impede.

"Maze, não. Lúcifer e Chloe estão juntos neste momento."

"Hum, ok. Talvez isso possa esperar", ela lhe lança um sorriso malicioso.

Amenadiel sorri com isso.

\-----

"Detetive...", ele sussura e Chloe beija seu peito o abraçando novamente.

"Eu fiquei com tanto medo, pensei-pensei que tinha te perdido para sempre, Lúcifer e-eu...", ela não consegue terminar de dizer por que ele a beija amorosamente, o beijo começa suave, mas aumenta de intensidade.

Ela concede a passagem de sua língua e Lúcifer geme ao sentir seu gosto. Ele coloca uma mão na sua cintura e outra na parte de trás do seu cabelo.

"Lúcifer...", ela suspira o nome dele quando eles se afastam sem fôlego.

"Eu te amo", Chloe diz simplesmente e Lúcifer a olha chocado.

"Det-Chloe...", ele a olha com admiração como se não pudesse acreditar nisso. 

"Tudo bem, eu posso esperar", ela segura sua bochecha e ele se inclina para o carinho.

"Obrigado", Chloe o olha confusa.

"Obrigado por me amar", ela fica com lágrimas nos olhos e segura seu rosto olhando diretamente para seus olhos.

"Oh, Lúcifer. É tão fácil lhe amar", eles se inclinam um para o outro e se beijam novamente.


	8. AVISO

**_Não se preocupem, vou postar o próximo capítulo em breve. Estou em aula e não tenho muito tempo disponível, já que, além das aulas da escola, estudo piano. Em breve! Obrigada por acompanhar essa história!_ **


	9. Capítulo 8

O beijo aumenta de intensidade, Lúcifer geme na boca de Chloe.

"Chloe, eu-", eles se afastam sem fôlego, Lúcifer literalmente _choraminga_ quando Chloe morde seu pescoço deixando uma marca. Ela estremece em pensar que é a única que pode deixar marcas no Diabo.

Chloe o guia para cama e o monta, ela o beija novamente com mais desejo e luxúria. Inconscientemente ela começa a balançar os quadris contra os de Lúcifer para conseguir a desejada fricção.

Ele geme e desce suas mãos até suas nádegas dando um aperto forte e possessivo. Lúcifer os vira na cama e passa a dar beijos no pescoço de Chloe até chegar na sua orelha.

"Você tem certeza?" A voz rouca dele a faz estremecer. "Sim", ela diz sem fôlego. 

Lúcifer tira a camisa de Chloe a jogando de lado e retira seu sutiã, ele escuta a peça de roupa bater na luminária ao lado, mas não se importa. Descendo beijos até sua clavícula ele deixa uma marca vermelha fazendo Chloe choramingar nos seus braços.

Ele lambe e morde suavemente seus mamilos duros. Chloe coloca as mãos em seus cabelos o puxando e Lúcifer geme. O Diabo em questão desce beijos e mordidas ao longo do seu corpo, ela estremece quando Lúcifer começa a tirar suas calças e botas.

Ele a olha e ofega em pensar que finalmente eles chegaram a este ponto. Chloe se contorce ao seu olhar.

"Linda", Lúcifer distribuí beijos por seus tornozelos e pernas, ele lentamente tira sua calcinha e coloca suas pernas sobre seus ombros.

"Lúcifer, você não precisa-", ele a interrompe quase timidamente.

"Eu quero", Lúcifer diz e se recompõe lhe lançando um sorriso lascivo.

"Você-você gosta?" Ela pergunta baixinho e cora. Ele se diverte com a coloração dos seus seios e rosto.

"Sim, muito. Eu esperei muito tempo para provar você", ele beija suas coxas e se acomoda entre suas pernas. Chloe estemece e assente com a cabeça em permissão. Lúcifer beija seu clitóris suavemente fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Com um último sorriso malicioso, ele a lambe de cima a baixo saboreando seu gosto, Lúcifer geme, "Você está tão molhada", Chloe geme e ofega, ele brinca com suas dobras, mas nunca chega aonde ela mais deseja. Ela coloca as mãos em seus cabelos e o guia, Lúcifer ri, mas se deixa ser guiado.

Ele prende sua boca em seu clitóris e o balança contra a sua língua, Chloe geme e balança seus quadris contra seu rosto.

"Lúcifer...", ele estremece quando ela geme seu nome e coloca dois dedos dentro dela e encontra rápidamente seu ponto G, Lúcifer o esfrega suavemente.

"Mais forte, por fa-", ela se interrompe e balança a cabeça. Teimosa como é, Chloe não irá implorar tão fácil.

"Oh, Detetive. Eu vou faze-la implorar, vou faze-la querer que eu a foda uma vez após outra", ela geme com sua declaração e Lúcifer aumenta seus movimentos.

Quando Chloe está prestes a gozar, ele para completamente seus movimentos.

"Lúcifer, o que-", ele a interrompe quando suga fortemente seu clitóris sensível e inchado a fazendo gritar.

"Peça por favor?" Chloe balança a cabeça e ele volta com a sua tortura, uma vez após outra, Lúcifer a provoca e nunca a deixa chegar no seu ápice.

Ele a lambe, mordisca e suga, seus dedos e boca estão em todos os lugares de sua boceta molhada. Lúcifer geme quando ela se esfrega contra sua boca.

"Lúcifer", ela engasga com a seu nome e se ele tocasse mais uma vez, somente uma vez Chloe viria.

"Por favor, por favor...", Chloe implora e Lúcifer sorri vitorioso.

"Eu disse que teria você implorando por mim", ele chupa novamente seu clitóris e sua boca abre em um grito silêncio quando ela goza.

Ele a limpa com sua língua e brinca com seu clitóris a fazendo soluçar, "Sensível!" Lúcifer sobe beijos até sua boca e a beija com força, ambos se separam ofegantes, ele coloca seus dedos dentro de sua boca a fazendo sentir seu gosto.

Ela os chupa e fecha seus olhos, Lúcifer geme baixo imaginando sua boca ao redor de seu pau duro, aqueles olhos verdes olhando para ele. Chloe consegue os virar na cama e tirar suas calças, ele está descalço então é fácil. Ela beija seu peito e Lúcifer geme ao sentir sua respiração ofegante perto de seu pênis.

Ela o pega na mão e começa um movimento de vai e vem, "Chloe...", ele geme quando ela lambe da sua base até a ponta sensível. 

Chloe enrola sua língua ao redor da sua cabeça e a chupa suavemente o provocando.

Ele coloca a mão em seus cabelos, mas sem força-lá. Ela o coloca dentro de sua boca e a cada vez seu pênis vai mais fundo. Lúcifer ofega quando Chloe rola suas bolas suavemente entre os dedos.

Antes que ela possa fazer algo a mais Lúcifer a puxa para cima e a beija, "Eu não posso esperar mais, preciso sentir você ao meu redor", ele geme em sua boca e Chloe posiciona sua entrada acima de seu pau duro.

Ambos gemem sem fôlego e se encaram quando ela começa a mover suavemente os quadris, Chloe coloca as mãos em seu pescoço o empurrando contra a cama e Lúcifer ri sem fôlego quando ela mostra essa posição de poder sobre ele. Lúcifer beija sua marca de beleza abaixo do olho com reverência e ela sorri com o gesto gentil.

"Detetive, eu sabia que você tinha isso dentro de si", ele bate dentro dela com força pontuando suas palavras não deixando o duplo sentido.

Chloe se abaixa para beija-lo e Lúcifer coloca as mãos em suas nádegas a ajudando com os movimentos. "Isso, Detetive, me monte assim", ambos gemem quando Chloe se aperta ao redor dele. "Oh! Sim, Lúcifer, assim!" Ela geme quando ele bate dentro dela com mais força e rapidez.

Ele toca seu clitóris e o aperta com força em círculos apertados. Lúcifer estremece quando a respiração ofegante de Chloe bate no seu ouvido.

"Por favor...", ela nem sabe por que está implorando, Chloe vem pela segunda vez e geme o nome de Lúcifer.

"Posso gozar dentro de você?" Ela assente freneticamente e Lúcifer empurra seus quadris mais três vezes contra os dela, ele goza com força dentro dela.

Eles respiram com dificuldade e sorriem um para o outro.

\-----

Dromos fica furioso quando o seu prisioneiro de primeira sai de seu loop infernal, ele grita com os demônios e chama um dos seus mais fiéis para acompanha-lo.

"Kromos, vamos. Vamos trazer nosso Rei de volta", eles zombam o título de Lúcifer.

Agora ele é o Rei dos Demônios e ninguém irá enfrenta-lo. Basta ele acabar com Lúcifer.

\-----

_**Final feliz? Aberto? Kakakaka, vou decidir ainda.** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado. Deu trabalho começar por que eu tive que bolar uma ideia na minha cabeça. Reassisti os episódios 23 e 24 para eu ter um auxílio e escrevi escutando a mesma música que toca quando a Charlotte morre (Ashes - Claire Guerreso). Obrigado. Próximo capítulo sai semana que vem. 
> 
> Conforme o andamento da história irei adicionando as tags.


End file.
